pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:LíriKo
Holaaaaaa :3 Archivo:Lik_pelo_verde.png Here I am!!! Hola, soy LíriKo!!!! Soy una chica de catorce añazos, que entró en esta wiki un poco de pura chorra xD y decidió quedarse, porque me encanta la escritura y bueno, también pokémon y el anime :D En realidad tengo un montón de HOBBYS ABSURDOS! y la escritura es sólo uno más, así que aquí estoy y aquí me quedo, espero pasar mucho tiempo aquí y llevarme bien con la gente :3 Datos que puede que no sepas, pero sabrás si eres un acosador que me persigue por la vida. -Me encanta el graffity. -Mi nombre aquí es el que uso para firmar. -Siempre estoy firmando. -Tengo una paranoia extraña con los ponis. I LIKE IT! -Siempre digo I LIKE IT! otra paranoia extraña. -Soy muy fan de THG! I LIKE IT! -La gente no siempre sabe que es THG, deprimente :3 -No sé personalizar mi user :3 -No sé si se escribe "poni" o "pony" -Es una duda que lleva años torturándome. -Creo que los ornitorrincos son unos animales bellos y proporcionados que algún día dominarán el mundo. -Soy vegetariana. -Peero me obligan a comer pescado. -ME ENCANTA COMER RAMEN! I LIKE IT! -Me da pereza escribir más -Cuando era una cría me hacía coletas bajas y me las ataba debajo de la barbilla para decir que tenía barba. -He vivido en Italia. -Y en Austria. -Tengo un don para los idiomas. -Me ponen istericá las flatas de hortojrafía, son hestresantes (??????????????) -Ahora sin bromas, las odio. -Me pongo de mala ostia cuando veo a alguien que no diferencia ahí de ay o de hay. -Tengo mala letra. -También tengo un pájaro, se llama Sid y es un cerdo. -holunkfsadhdkUSA -Eso lo escribió Sid cuando lo solté encima del teclado. -Por mi último cumpleaños, me regalaron unas Vans. -No me las quería quitar, la primera noche dormí con ellas puestas. -He leído más libros de los que leerás tú en toda tu vida. -Soy un peliiiiiiiín sobrada. -Soy la directora y creadora del PEriódico. -Tengo mala ostia. -Digo demasiados tacos. -Una vez salté desde un tejadillo a tres metros de altura por perseguir a un gato callejero. -Lo sé, soy gilipollas. -Odio el color beige, es como... ¿es blanco? NO ¿es gris? NO ¿es marrón? NO. ¡JODER! -Me encantan los ornitorrincos, pero me frustran... -Porque son en plan... No es un pato, PERO TIENE PICO Y PATITAS DE PATO. No es un castor, PERO TIENE COLA DE CASTOR. No es una nutria, PERO TIENE PELO DE NUTRIA. No es un pájaro, PERO PONE HUEVOS. Es un mamífero, PERO NO TIENE PEZONES. Menudo sinvivir. GALERÍA DE DIBUJOS Estos dibujos son de uso personal. No los autorizo para uso de NADIEEE D8 a no ser que me lo pida y se lo autorice. Si me avisáis con tiempo, hago portadas para vuestras novelas y los dibujos que queráis :3 Archivo:Crazy_bird_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Chico_emo_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Chica_gato_by_Líriko.jpg (Las letras se entienden fatal, pone: "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I feel about you now") Archivo:Alice_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Bicho_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Demonio_verde_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Bichito_azul_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Fumati_by_LíriKo.jpg Archivo:Chica_rubia_by_LíriKo.jpg Siento la mala calidad de las imágenes, es que son fotos n_nUU Pokuuuuuchis Archivo:purrloin_NB.png Se llama Rapo ^^